


When At First You Don't Succeed

by Wishme



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, MOL Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/Wishme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first official date is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When At First You Don't Succeed

Their first official date is a disaster. Dean tries to do it up right, apple-pie life style. He wears his best suit and favorite green tie—he even shines his shoes. They stumble through an uncomfortable dinner in a too-quiet  restaurant, unsure of what they order or what they eat, ending with Dean snapping at the over-attentive waitress and enduring a stifling car ride home. Cas bolts to his room as soon as they’re back in the bunker and Dean, red-faced, slinks to the kitchen for a drink and then off to bed alone.

 

The next morning Dean holds himself stiff at the table once Cas enters, limbs vibrating with the need to run. He knows he’s ruined everything, can’t blame Cas for not wanting to be with him—he can’t do anything right, not even a stupid dinner.  He stares at his plate of now-cold eggs as Cas slides into the seat next to him, scooting his chair close enough that their legs touch. The angel reaches over and pries one of Dean’s hands from the death grip it has on his thigh and wraps his own hand around it, bringing the knuckles to his lips in a soft kiss before tucking into his breakfast. He rubs his thumb over the hunter’s knuckles as they eat.

 

The second date goes much better.  The three of them ganked a particularly vengeful spirit and they all collapse through the Bunker doors exhausted, grimy and sore. Dean pushes Cas into the shower first and follows right after, resisting the temptation to just join his angel in there. He doesn’t want to scar Sammy too badly and he doesn’t have enough energy to follow through on any teasing he might engage in. Sam sends them out to grab burgers while he showers and the two head out down the road. Dean’s about to put in their takeout order when his phone beeps with a message from Sam: “Changed my mind. Not hungry. Crashing out.”

 

So they take the nearest booth and order two of the largest, messiest burgers they’ve had in a while. They split an order of fries and Cas asks for a root beer float, which Dean finds disturbingly adorable. They sit there in silence, appreciative grunts around bites substituting for actual conversation, legs tangled under the table. They fight over the fries, fingers sliding over each other as they reach for the “best one.” Dean gets distracted by the way Cas’s lips wrap around the straw of his float, and around the spoon of ice cream, and the way Cas breathes. Cas looks up at his hunter through his lashes, relieved to see some of the tension leaving his shoulders, hooking one of his feet around Dean’s ankles and sliding the toe of his boot up his calf.

 

They settle the bill and walk out, shoulders brushing. The silence in the Impala on the way home is charged. Dean’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips, Cas’s breaths get shallower. They park and the second they’re inside the Bunker, Cas slams Dean agasint the door, hips pinning legs against the dark wood, eyes blown out and sparkling with desire. Dean barely has a moment to take in the image of the rumpled Cas before his mouth is full of angel. Cas pushes his tongue to tangle with Dean’s, slanting his mouth just so, leaning back to nip the hunter’s lower lip. Dean moans sharply, hand fisting in Cas’s hair, angling his head to delve deeper into his friend’s mouth, the kiss bruising. They fight out of their clothes on the way down the hall, barely remembering to shut the door before they collapse onto Dean’s bed.

 

The next morning Dean is whistling by the stove when Sam walks in. Sam notes the multiple dark marks on his brother’s neck and chooses to say nothing. He eats the French toast he’s offered in silence and barely pauses when Cas enters the kitchen, swinging over to kiss Dean before stealing his coffee and retreating to the end of the table to read the paper. Sam catalogues the marks on the angel’s collarbones and coughs, “Good date?”

Cas hums, “Great date.”

 

 


End file.
